bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rushifā Sureiyā
"When the blood moon turns it's gaze upon yee, none will be safe." ''-Blankslate Rushifa Sureiya is a rouge Soul Reaper and wanted criminal within Soul society. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of several Soul Reaper members under the 8th Division as well as causing injury to their respective Captain, and for the numerous other crimes he has commited. He is the central antagonist in the Bleach: The Rule of Two series. In the Rule of Two series, Rushifa is an infamous terrorist who goes by the name "'The Black Wolf" due to his appearance and the form that his Spiritual Pressure takes. He also serves as the primary romance interest for Brina McTavish, a side protaganist of the story. He is wanted within nearly 5 countries for his terrorist actions, which involve the deaths of both former and current Gotei 13 members. After Rule of Two, Rushifa now acts as a wondering Soul Reaper, travelling the earth to meet new people and battle stronger opponents. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with short bluish black hair and grey eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. His face is usually calm and friendly, but some notice that his teeth are surprisingly sharper than normal, similar to that of a wolf's. He also has several tattoos along his right arm that resemble X's. He has a very strange earring on his left ear that appears to be two connected pieces and they each have several strange markings on them. During the Rule of two arc, his hair was significantly longer and his eyes were a piercing red shade. When he isn't staying in one particular place for too long and simply roaming, Rushifa dons a large black overcoat with a hood and a torn bottom, similar to that of the Bankai form of Ichigo Kurosaki. He also wears a large black sweater with various pockets and chains dangling from it's form, as well as two armor pieces on his shoulders. He has a pair of black military cargo pants with larger pockets and a holster for his Kido gun, as well as a pair of black military boots. Personality Rushifa is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He normally does his best to help with his friend's personal affairs and acts as the voice of reason should they ever get out of hand. He is normally found sleeping in different areas, even in the broad daylight. He himself states that he is rather lazy and uneventful, and becomes annoyed should he have to wake up for anything. He is also religous to an extent, believing that Soul Society is merely a "pretender" to the real afterlife. However he doesn't focus on religious thoughts too much as he believes that religion in itself is something to be cautious of. However he can become somewhat sociopathic should a conversation involve Soul Society. Due to the death of his girlfriend, Rushifa had a significant part in the murder of four Gotei 13 members as well as incapacitating their respective Captain, something that he himself has confirmed. He claims that he did so due to his girlfriend defending him for a crime that he did not commit in front of her Captain, which ultimatley led to her death. Ever since then, Rushifa has begun to grasp the belief that Soul Society is no more than a corrupt hierarchy, with the Gotei 13, Central 46, and other significant groups being nothing but power hungry tyrants who masquerade as defenders of the innocent and slayers of evil. He is often described as a terrorist, going to great lengths to ensure the death of both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members. He has even formed his own criminal band to find and slay them. This group's name is unknown, but they appear to be simple cut throats manipulated by Rushifa to do his bidding. Despite this, Rushifa does show his normal friendly gestures in the presence of Soul Reapers who have willingly rebelled against Soul Society themselves. He states that he has the utmost respect for the McTavish family due to their history of rebellion, with Evelyn being the only exception for personal reasons. After the Rule of Two, Rushifa's personality has remained mostly the same, though he has become somewhat more nihilistic and sarcastic. He takes things into a more important attitude and ultimatley does his best to act on them in an appropriate manner. He is also more quiet than before and less outgoing, only helping others and his friends if he deems it absolutley necessary. Despite this slight change in persona, Rushifa still cares deeply for Brina McTavish and goes out of his way to keep her safe from danger, despite her protests of him doing so. Within both personas, Rushifa loves to battle and fight, especially when it comes to stronger opponents. When in battle, Rushifa maintains his calm and cool attitude and tries to be optimistic during said fight. He remains in defensive poses and lets his enemies come for him first, so that he may analyze their techniques and movements. He also shrugs off any attempt to anger or sadden him as well, unless his opponent does something painful towards any of his friends, and even then he shows a calm albeit angered expression. He detests enemies that are sadistic and enjoy wounding opponents, and he usually does everything he can to make them suffer. Should he win a fight, he usually spares his opponents and even offers to help them if they have shown their own sense of honor. Despite his mostly peaceful persona, Rushifa considers killing an art, and does so in various ways. History Nearly 200 years ago, Rushifa was a young boy born to a poor family within the Rukongai District. Much of his childhood is unknown as he preferred not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually enlisted in the service of the 5th Division when he became old enough, and thus learned the art of Zanpaktou's and their properties. When he reached what humans would refer to as his early 20's, he began to date a young woman named Temari Utsukushi, who at the time was a Seated Officer under Captain Evelyn McTavish. The two young Soul Reapers cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's prescence. Rushifa would even sneak into Temari's Division quarters just to visit her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble. Despite this, the two lovers remained close togather, regardless of their antics. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal in Soul Society broke into Rushifa's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd recieved. Rushifa, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, both Evelyn and Temari, as well as other members of the 8th Division made their way into his home as well. Seeing Rushifa heal the man's wounds caused Evelyn to decide that Rushifa was an accomplice to the man and that he would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Temari drew her sword to defend Rushifa. Evelyn saw this as defiance and drew her own sword as well. Temari foolishly prepared to swing before Evelyn impaled her through the chest, mortally wounding her. As she fell into a now crying Rushifa's arms, Evelyn killed the criminal and prepared to take Rushifa prisoner. At the whim of his dying girlfriend, Rushifa ran away from the scene, quickly snatching his Zanpaktou while he went. 8th Division members hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him. He then discovered the name of his Zanpaktou and used it's newfound power to easily kill the 4 members chasing him. Evelyn then caught up with him and prepared to kill him as well, but the young Soul Reaper was quicker than she thought and he placed a well aimed Kido bolt within her right shoulder, distracting her for a long enough period for him to escape. Ever since that day, Rushifa has had a burning hatred for both Evelyn McTavish and the rest of the Gotei 13, and has been building up strength and power to kill as many Gotei 13 members that he can. Synoposis The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization Powers and Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Pressure: 'Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered above that of a Shunsei level opponent. His mentor, Kafiezial, has commented that his energy is high enough to be felt from miles should he be too careless to not conceal it appropriatley. It materializes itself in a bluish aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to bristle and shift in odd manners. It is high enough to where he can withstand spiritual pressure of Captain level opponents with little difficulty, as well as cause Vice Captain level opponents to lose their breath. He is powerful enough to (supposidly) easily kill two Vice Captain level Soul Reapers, as well as overpower one of their respective Captains. When releasing his Spiritual Pressure and looking at him in his face, one may can see the image of a black wolf. *'Shishō: '(Japanese: ''"Hinderance"): Rushifa is capable of channeling his Spiritual Energy into a string of violet lightning that can paralyze his opponent for several minutes. It can also be used to stop oncoming objects, an example would be being capable of stopping a car that was thrown at him by shooting his Shisho at it and forcing it to float middair in place and soon fall back to the ground. He can also throw the object back at it's source if he chooses. 'Spiritual Energy Manipulation: '''Due to extensive training with his mentor Kafiezial, Rushifa has learned how to manipulate his vast Spiritual Pressure in a wide variety of ways. His most commonly used method is discharging his spiritual pressure into a powerful wave of energy that, while it does no explosive damage, acts as a force wave that can send his opponents flying. When sneaking around enemy occupied areas, he can send small bits of his energy into a direction that is far away from him, causing his unaware opponents to think that he is somewhere else. '''Powerful Endurance: '''As required for when he hunts down Captain level Soul Reapers, Rushifa possesses a high amount of endurance. A good example would be during his second fight with Evelyn, during which she had successfully stabbed him in his right knee with her Yari staff, right before electrocuting him with it. Despite the painful sensation, Rushifa was still capable of impaling her through her shoulder and eventually severing her arm. He was still left in a weary and pained state afterwords however. His endurance level is also shown during his fight with the Spiritsmith's pupils, Tamafune, Atsushi, and Kyokan. The latter of the three threw an entire tree at Rushifa and sent him flying. All this did however, was simply anger Rushifa further and he made quick work of the trio afterwords. '''Genious Level Intellect: '''Rushifa is also surprisingly intelligent, considering that he has never recieved any formal education of his own besides the Shino Acadamy. Having spent a large majority of his life hunting and searching for both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members, he has managed to create his own info network consisting of various hackers and server nodes. He is also capable of reading a person's thoughts by reading their facial expressions, and capable of determining what kind of all in all person they are. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa's most terrifying aspect is his skill in sword fighting, which is rivalled only by that of Evelyn McTavish's, who herself is greatly feared by many for it's own deadly prowess. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his Zanpaktou, Rushifa has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing Kido Bolts through them, deepening the wound and causing all worlds of pain. WIth his new and current Zanpakuto, Tenshi Tsuki, Rushifa keeps his fighting style somewhat more straightforward, but with devestating results. Even with it's size, Rushifa is capable of using Tenshi Tsuki's first release with speed that is more potent than that of his previous Zanpakuto, and it is further enhanced when he initiates his Bankai. '''Expert Marksman: '''Rushifa is also a very dedicated marksman as his Zanpakuto requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensly and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh. '''Expert Senses: '''Rushifa is also very adapt in all of his senses, namely hearing, smell, taste, touch, and sight. He is capable of telling a Vice Captain level Soul Reaper out of a crowd of humans with no difficulty, unless said Soul Reaper is highly trained in concealing their Spiritual Pressure. However he is not capable of doing this to Captain level Soul Reapers unless his Shikai is activated, of which increases his senses immensley. '''Kido Expert: '''So far, Rushifa is shown to be quite potent in the art of Kido. The best example of which is when he used a level 33 Hado Spell on Evelyn and Tamafune without the incantation. Later on, Rushifa's mastery in Kido has apparently increased to the point to where he can use most Kido spells without their incantation, and can even discharge them from just his sword. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''While he prefers to fight with his sword, Rushifa is highly capable of defending himself with just his fists. He moves in quick, fluent strikes that often pinpoint sensitive areas of his opponents immune system, as well as breaking their limbs with fast and lethal precision. '''Impressive Strength: '''As with most Shunsei level opponents, Rushifa is very powerful in terms of physical prowess. He can block even some of the most powerful of sword strikes with his arms alone. He can also lift heavy objects such as large pieces of debris with little trouble. One of his more notable examples would be when he fought Kyokan, a massive being of great muscular build. Rushifa was able to knock the beast out cold with a single kick to the right side of his head with little trouble. '''Advanced Speed: '''Rushifa is also very fast, nearly rivaling that of the retired Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon. His strikes can be almost blinding as well as his trigger finger, despite the size of his Zanpakuto's first release. Equpiment '''AR-52 Marksman: '''A high calibur Kido pistol that resembles a silver and black real life Desert Eagle. Rushifa uses it to execute Soul Reaper targets who are too weak to be considered a challenge to him with his Zanpaktou. One shot from it is strong enough to decapitate a Seated Officer level Soul Reaper, though the shot was fired up close. Zanpakuto 'Tenshi Tsuki: (Japanese: "Fallen Angel"): Tenshi Tsuki's sealed form takes the appearance of a Daichi sword with a strange circular symbol for it's hilt and a grey handle. The blade itself is rather long and striaght, and Rushifa keeps the weapon in it's white sheathe on his left hip. He often prefers to use it over any of it's other releases, saying that the white color "Just makes me feel epic." Though sealed, Tenshi Tsuki is capable of channeling destructive Kido magic through it's blade, and Rushifa can also swing his sword while discharging Spiritual Pressure at the same time, resulting in a white column of fire. Shiro-Hi: '(Japanese: ''"White Fire"): One of Rushifa's favored attacks, Shiro Hi involves Rushifa taking Tenshi Tsuki's blade and covering it in a glistening white fire that he can discharge with a simple swing. It is capable of causing large scale destruction to the surrounding area and can severely burn his opponents should they be too careless not to move. 'Shikai: '''It's release command is '"Darken." After saying the command, Tenshi Tsuki becomes engulfed in a sinister black fire that radiates with violet lightning, before clearing awy to reveal it's new form. Tenshi Tsuki's release takes the appearance of a black broadsword with an elaborate guard with several wing-likespikes that appears as though it were made from stone. In the center lies a large red jewel, the purpose of which is centered around Tenshi Tsuki's special ability. The blade itself is straight and wide, with a white line running up the center that bears several runic marks that Rushifa has yet to explain the meaning of. Shikai Special Ability: 'Tenshi Tsuki focuses on the aspect of fear and despair. Rushifa states that his training with Tenshi Tsuki was painfully agonizing due to the the spirit constantly throwing his greatest fears at him, which were namely crows, and various monsters and other creatures. His greatest fear, however, was having to watch his beloved, Brina McTavish, suffer excruciating pain. This usually involved her being impaled by the spirit manifestation of Tenshi Tsuki, and Rushifa found himself in utter despair for a large majority of his training session due to it. He soon regained his hope when Tenshi Tsuki tells him that in order to become stronger for the future, one must first overcome their greatest fears. When the training was complete, Rushifa found himself incapable of becoming afraid of his previous fears, though he remained protective of Brina. Rushifa has also stated that Tenshi Tsuki is the only "Fear" based Zanpakuto in existance. Tenshi Tsuki's ability is activated when the opponent looks directly into the red "eye" of it's sword. Once Rushifa says the words '"Fall into Despair", '''a red flash shines from the eye. Rushifa describes this as Tenshi Tsuki glaring into the opponent's soul and bringing out their fear into a physical manifestation of itself. The opponent's vision then becomes shaky and unstable as Rushifa's form begins to manifest itself into that person's greatest fear, greatly shaking their resolve to fight and often leaving them defenseless. Rushifa says that only the strongest willed of opponents can break themselves from this state. The effect Tenshi Tsuki produces comes in three of what Rushifa calls "Stages". These stages last up to five to six minutes apart from each other, beginning with the red flash produced from Tenshi Tsuki's eye. '''Stage One, Initiation: '''The basic stage of the fear manipulation, "Initiation" is when the red eye flashes before the opponent's eyes. Regardless of the fear type, the flash blinds the opponent for a few brief seconds, and when their vision returns, the enviroment around them appears to shake violentley before returning to normal '''Stage Two, Realization: '''The second stage of fear manipulation, "Realization" is when the opponent's fears begin to take form. The effect varies depending on the opponent's greatest fear, but the spirit manifestation of Tenshi Tsuki's voice begins to speak to the opponent, mocking them for their fear and telling them that their despair will ultimatley consume them. Their vision will begin to blur and shake for every word spoken by the sinister spirit, and the area around the foe, regardless of their actual setting, will begin to blacken and darken. '''Stage Three, Dehumanization: '''The final stage of fear manipulation, "Dehumanization" is when the foe's fears finally come to their view. Like "Realization", Dehumanization's total effect varies depending on the foe's fear. Rushifa has stated that many of his opponents have stopped fighting him by the time they approach this stage, meaning that even he hasn't witnessed it's total effects. There are also several different types of fear manipulation that Rushifa is capable of exploiting while fighting, each taking their own form and effects. Note: All of the effects listed are hallucinations produced from the foe's vision, none of them actually happen in the real world. '''Object Based Fear: '''The fear of inanimate objects, this illusion causes Tenshi Tsuki's sword form to transform into whatever object it is that the opponent fears most. Rushifa can then use this as a "weapon" to "subdue" his opponents with '''Animal Based Fear: '''The fear of non-sentiant creatures, this illusion causes Rushifa to transform into the animal that the opponent fears the most and can scare them into submission. '''Emotional Based Fear: '''The fear of certain emotions, this illusion forces the opponent to recall memories of people that they have seen before and that they have displayed a certain degree of emotion towards, emotions that they prefer to keep hidden from others. '''Shikai Signature Ability: Jigoku Furasshu '(Japanese: ''"Hell Flash"): Rushifa's most favored attack in all of his arsenal, Jigoku Fuasshu is a powerful burst of white and red energy that is very similar to that of the Cero technique utilized by his hollow foes. Rushifa begins the attack by pointing the red eye of his sword at his opponent and it begins to bristle with red and white electricity. He then fires the attack in a massive beam of energy that is white in it's center and has a dark red outline to it's form. It is ''very ''destructive in terms of explosive output and Rushifa states that he could destroy an entire city with just a few shots from the attack. It is his favorite form of ranged attack and he enjoys using it when fighting. '''Tsuki no Ha (Japanese: "Lunar Blade"): Tenshi Tsuki's most used technique, Tsuki no Ha is a ranged attack that involves taking Tenshi Tsuki's blade and covering it in Rushifa's signature violet energy. He then swings the blade as if he is trying to cut his opponent, but he instead sends the energy out to his foe in a powerful rend attack that is capable of cutting through even the most dense of material. These rends are violet in coloration, but their interior appears to bear images of outer space. Rushifa is capable of discharging multiple of these attacks depending on how much energy he stores in his weapon, however he must swing one time for one rend to come out, and thus he must swing more times for more rends to fire. Tenshi Honshitsu '(Japanese: ''"Angel's Essence"): A rather simple, but effective defensive technique that only requires Rushifa's bare hands. After saying the command, Rushifa extends his hand and a violet wall of energy emerges from his palm. This wall is only as tall as Rushifa and it can only be used with one hand, as well as only being capable of defending Rushifa from the direction that he is pointing, but it's effect is equally as devestating. Tenshi Honshitsu both defends Rushifa from an oncoming energy attack, and allows him to learn the attack for himself. He can only learn a move one at a time, and forgets a previously learned attack if he absorbs another one. 'Tenshi Beru: '(Japanese: "Angel's Veil"): One of Rushifa's more defensive techniques, although it can still be used for offensive techniques as well. After saying the command, Tenshi Tsuki decipates into several black feathers that then surround Rushifa. When he is completley covered in the feathers, Rushifa says '"Bind". '''After doing so, the feathers then desipate into violet energy particles which then form into equally colored lightning bolts. In this state, Tenshi Beru gives Rushifa a very similar effect to that of Shunko. Rushifa's defensive properties and physical prowess all increase at a drastic level, allowing him to be quicker, stronger, and more agile than before. The major drawback to this is that Tenshi Beru only increases defense against physical attacks rather than energy ones. Rushifa also cannot maintain this form for more than ten minutes. Doing so will ultimatley cost him more and more stamina, and if he maintains it for more than fifteen minutes, his body will collapse. '''Bankai: Dai Tenshi Jōshō: '(Japanese: "Arisen Archangel"): After saying the command, the ground below Rushifa's feet begins to glow with his trademark violet spiritual energy. It forms into a large circle with various symbols and shapes, and it spreads out nearly three meters around him. The circle then shoots out into a large pillar of white energy that shoots high up into the sky by nearly two kilometers, and then it vanishes to reveal Rushifa's new form. His clothing now becomes white with black stripes and armor pieces around it, as well as a black cloak that hangs around his waist and on past his ankles. He has a pair of angelic wings and his form radiates with a distinctive white electricity. His black sword now becomes white and more cross like in this form, with a much longer handle that is meant to be held with two hands, but Rushifa simply holds it with one. '''Bankai Special Ability: '''Dai Tenshi Josho continues it's precurser's aspect of fear and despair, but it appears to focus more on combat rather than the ability itself. It is capable, however, of activating the opponent's fear without the need of a release command. It instead activates the ability upon taking the Bankai form, but the opponent must first witness the release of the Bankai in order for it to work. The fear based illusions also appear to happen at a much faster rate than before, and the "Dehumanization" stage is often the first to be activated. Dai Tenshi Josho also has a rather useful power when it comes to Rushifa's allies; the power of hope and resolve. This is also activated upon taking the Bankai form, but it doesn not manifest itself in the form of an illusion, but rather it simply strengthens the resolve of those that he considers his allies and his friends upon seeing the form. Along with these two special abilities, Dai Tenshi Josho also increases all of Rushifa's combat abilities as well. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Rushifa's strength reaches a point to where he can block even the most powerful of sword strikes with simply his arm and he has shown to be capable of breaking a higher level opponent (In this case, a released Auron Giovanni) with little difficulty. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Rushifa's speed becomes his most outstanding improvement in his Bankai stage. His speed is great enough to where he states that Flash Step is rendered completley useless in this state, and he is capable of slipping through the Pesquisa of an Espada level Arrancar with little to no effort. '''Enhanced Jagoku Furrasshu: '''Rushifa's signature attack's power is dramatically increased upon taking it's Bankai form. The blast is much bigger and covers a wider radius, and it's color is now somewhat more rose scarlett than it's blood red precursor. This form also differs in that it can be fired from any point of the blade rather than just it's eye. Rushifa prefers to use it by engulfing the entire weapon in it's energy and discharging it from the blade's tip. The attack is very powerful and it can devestate even the likes of a higher level Captain should they not be prepared for it's onslaught. '''Shiroi Kiba (Japanese: "Heaven Fang") This attack is a powerful extension of Dai Tenshi Josho's melee attacks. Rushifa begins the technique by charging his sword with his signature violet energy, letting it's power engulf the majority of the sword's blade. He then swings it in a single circle before he discharges the energy in one of two ways. The first method is for him to extend the energy into a large blade of violet power without discharging it in projectile form. This method of attack is deadly, but it can leave Rushifa vulnerable should his opponent have allies in their prescence. The second method is discharging the energy into a violet arc attack that he often slashes into the ground to make a lower end attack that can cut a standing opponent's legs out from under them. This is his preferred method as he can remain mobile while attacking. Note that neither of these attacks have any explosive properties. The serve as essential energy sword strikes. Previous Zanpakuto (Rule of Two): ' ' Puraimaru Gansuringā '(Japanese: ''"Primal Gunslinger"): Puraimaru Gunsuringa takes the appearance of a rather bland katana, with a normal circular hilt guard and a solid black sheathe. The blade is somewhat long and it's handle is a black color. 'Shikai: '''It's release command is '"Put them down". 'Rushifa holds his sword out to where the end of the handle is pointing towards his opponent. Then, with blinding speeds, he quickly turns it back to where the blade is facing to his right. By then, the sword begins to glow with a blue aura before revealing it's first release: a menacing blade with a revolver like handle. As it's appearance would suggest, Puraimaru Gansuringa is capable of firing high powered Kido Bolts that can be charged depending on how long the wielder holds the trigger, but it is also capable of giving the user the senses of a wolf. Increasing their sight, smell, hearing, taste and others. * ''Shikai Special Ability: '''Okami no Haaku: (Japanese: "Wolf's Grasp"): Rushifa starts the attack by holding his blade in a striking position. As he says the command, Puraimaru Gansuringa begins to emit a strange shrieking noise and then becomes engulfed in a black and blue energy. Rushifa can either use the blades now augmented power to use powerful sword swings, throw the energy in an energy attack, or grab his opponent and violently thrash them about. * 'Ōkami no Sunea '(Japanese: "Wolf's Snare"): This attack is triggered when Rushifa prepares an Okami no Haaku attack and fires a Kido Bolt at the same time. When activated, Rushifa fires a black sphere out of the tip of his weapon with a blue outline around it. When it connects with a target, the ball detonates with an explosive wave of energy that can propel it's target further away from the area. * '''Kido Bolts: '''Being part gun, Puraimaru Gansuringa is capable of firing high precision Kido Bolts that can be utterly devestating in a fight. What sets this weapon apart from normal Kido guns is that the magnitude of the bullet's impact varies depending on how long Rushifa holds the trigger. Should he hold it for more than 10 seconds, the revolving chamber on the gun will begin to glow with a blue light and emit a strange whirling sound. As soon as Rushifa lets go of the trigger, the Bolt is discharged with enough force to derail a moving train. '''Bankai: 'Pakku no Tsubasa Hantā '(Japanese: "Winged hunter of the Pack"): Before saying the command, Rushifa points his weapon at the opponent as if he is going to shoot them. Then when he says Bankai, a glistening blue beam of energy fires out of the entire form of the weapon. This beam is very destructive in terms of power and it is capable of devestating whatever is in front of him. Even a lower Captain level Soul Reaper could be destroyed by the blast should their guard be down. When the beam clears, Rushifa's Bankai is revealed: A larger version of his Puraimaru Gansuringa with a unique blade, as well as a single sword handle near it's end for easy grasping, and a set of gun handles similar in shape to that of a rifle's. On top of these handles is a silver wolf like creature with a pair of angel wings. Along with it's new ability, Pakku Tsubasa Hanta greatly enhances the attacks of it's previous release, one shot equalling the power of a fully charged shot from Puraimaru Gansuringa. However it is incapable of charging shots of it's own in this form. Relationships Brina McTavish Rushifa has made it quite obvious that he harbors a crush on the younger McTavish. He became so interested in her upon their first meeting that he asked her for a dance, to which she willingly (and happily) complied. The dance eventually leads to the two to passionatley kissing one another, leading to a possible future relationship. When questioned by one of his coherts, Rushifa states that he does not intend to use Brina as a means to get closer to her mother, but rather something for him to "keep an eye on." Trivia *His theme song is "Isolation" by Alter Bridge. His fighting theme is "Kick Ass" by Egypt Central. *Like his creator, Rushifa's favorite band is Deftones. He is also a fan of Korn, Black Label Society, Mudvayne, Black Tide, Disturbed, Fear Factory, I.O.N, Villanova, and several others. He's a metal head all in all. *His hobbies include gaming, writing, playing guitar and drums, and walking. *According to Blankslate, this character reflects his all in all personality and traits, more so than Akisame. He considers him his Main Character. *His favorite food is usually any form of meat besides fish, along with grapes. He LOVES grapes. *His name is translated: "Lucifer Slayer". Quote(s) *(To Evelyn McTavish before shooting her in the leg): "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I don't forgive you, but I won't kill you', not here, not like this.....But that doesn't mean that I don't mind slowing you down a little." *(To Evelyn McTavish about Temari): "Well...in a sense you are correct. I have moved on...and yeah...this is fun and all, but I still have a drive to hunt you down...I can't get the images out of my head....of Temari moaning....of her crying....of her face bloodied and pained...The images of a young girl that I held precious in my heart...she wasn't just a girlfriend...she was my friend...and yours." '' *(To Brina McTavish about his path): ''"I haven't found it yet. Killing Soul Reapers...trying to overthrow a corrupt system....bringing change to an ever changing world...I thought that was the path...but recent events have had me rethinking things..."